


ADAM COLE GIF IMAGINE {1}

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [170]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: GOT A ADAM COLE OR UE OR NXT OR WWE REQUEST? COMMENT IN THE COMMENT SECTION OR MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR OR WATTY. {URL IS baybayreigns on both}
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [170]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	ADAM COLE GIF IMAGINE {1}

  
**_𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐞_ ** **_: Being in a fwb relationship with Adam Cole and him getting jealous of your friendship with Kyle. Claiming Kyle likes you more than a friend._ **

  
Adam narrowed his eyes at Kyle, as Kyle helped you shadow box.

Adam felt a tinge of jealousy set in. The more he watched Kyle and you interact the more he got jealous. The looks Kyle gave you were not glances a friend would give. Adam clenched his fist at his sides. At this point, he was glaring at Kyle. 

When Kyle finally moved away from you. Adam swooped in. You beamed at him. Eyes brightening with happiness.

  
“What was that?” Adam demanded. Crossing his arms over his chest.

“What? Kyle and I were shadowboxing.” You answered him.

“It looked more than that. It looked like he was trying to swoon you.” Adam grunted. Making your smile dropped into a frown. Eyes dimming.

You rolled your eyes at him. Feeling slightly annoyed with his accusations. You didn’t understand why he was so jealous. Kyle was your friend, and his. It wasn’t like Adam and you were in a serious relationship.

“No, he doesn't, his married.” You replied. Crossing your arms over your chest and narrowing your eyes at him.

“Hasn't stopped married man before from cheating before.” Adam grunted.

“Adam, why do you care? It's not like we are actually in a serious relationship.” You shot back. Fed up with him at this point.

“I...” Adam shuttered out. Not finding the right words or courage to say them. He wanted to tell you that he fell in love with you, but he was to scared of being rejected by you.

“Exactly...” You grunted.

Adam was just about to say something when Kyle came back. Standing by your side. Looking at the both of you in concern.

“Is everything okay here?” Kyle asked Adam and you.

“Peachy, I'm going to the gorilla.” You replied. Glaring at Adam. Before turning around to face Kyle. You smiled at him. Before turning around and going towards the direction of the gorilla. Kyle stared at you in confusion, while Adam looked pissed off.

“What was that about?” Kyle asked.

“Why don't you ask her, I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you.” Adam hissed. Giving Kyle a glare before turning around and walking away. Leaving a confused Kyle behind.

**Author's Note:**

> GOT A ADAM COLE OR UE OR NXT OR WWE REQUEST? COMMENT IN THE COMMENT SECTION OR MESSAGE ME ON TUMBLR OR WATTY. {URL IS baybayreigns on both}


End file.
